Henry Canning
Henry Lewis Canning is an Alorian politician from the Socialist Alliance party. He has been an MP, Prime minister of Aloria, President of Aloria, Leader of The Socialist Alliance and Leader of The Progressive Coalition Early Life Henry Cannning was born in Verita Kurmal, the son of two teachers. He won a scholarship to the world famous William Fletcher University in Kurmal as an economics prodigy. It was here that he became interested in politics. He joined several Marxist groups and became leader of Youth Marxism. A collection of the essays he wrote at university have since been published in two volumes as "The Left and Me" and "The Economics of Robin Hood" Early Days of the Alliance to the Formation of the Third Progressive Coalition Henry Canning was one of the founders of the New Socialist Alliance. He became Deputy leader under Alison Baker but quickly began acting more like the leader than Baker. His first goal was to bring back the Progressive Coalition under which the old party had flourished. The country had descended into an uncaring right-wing nation something Canning believed only a unified left could end. He first put this idea to the Social Populist Party (SPP), descendants of the Alorian Public Union members of the old Progressive Coalition and they agreed with Canning's ideas. The Social Populist Party suggested the Anarchist Union and Democratic Socialist Party as fellow members. Canning requested the inclusion of the Communist Party. Canning was a Marxist and supported the Communist Party of Aloria as true Communists. The SPP agreed and Canning contacted the parties. The Anarchists and Communists agreed and the Third Progressive Coalition was formed in 2652. The DSP did not respond to calls to join the coalition and disbanded soon after However one of the condition the SPP made for the Communists joining the coalition, their reputation having been soiled in a failed revolution was the disbanding of the party's militia. However this was slightly hypocritical as the Alliance maintained its Red Army. Canning suggested the parties merge their militas forming the United Red Army of which Canning became joint Commander. This was an important step in his rise to power Also in 2652 the Coalition passed it's first cabinet naming Henry Lewis Canning as Prime Minister Prime Minister From the moment he became Prime Minister there was no doubt Canning was running the Alliance although he would not become leader for another 3 years. As Prime Minister Canning was the newest player on the world stage. For the first time he had to look to the rest of Terra as well as changing Aloria. He decided to take a whistle stop world tour in order to learn about international politics. This tour was to change to course of Alorian history when he came across the former Al'Badara. It had reformed as a fascist state emphasising racial supremacy. Once an Islamic haven the United Socialist Soviet Reich now suppressed Islam and began a Genocide of the Jews and non-whites who were not compatible with genetic treatments to turn skin Grey. Canning was outraged at this blatant disregard of human rights. Canning brought the situation in the Reich to the attention of the Alorian Parliament and unlike William Fletcher a century earlier Canning got a warm reception and although Parliament was reluctant to commit the Democratic Republic to war party after party came onto Canning's side brining with thm political support for intervention and troops from their parliamentary armies War President Opposition ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria